Brothers
by timeturneruser
Summary: alright folks here is my Easter gift to you a story i literaly came up with this one when i was sleeping so dreams are powerful tools. The story is about well you are just going have to read it to find out. Warning is not incest so please read.


James Potter listened to Albus explain that there was a prophecy abut there child Rose Potter born last July. He explained also that they would have to go under a fidelious charm in order to protect themselves. So Albus said he would be back tommorow to move them to a small house to put them under a fidelious charm.

He explained this to Lily she wasnt to happy but she execpted it and started to pack In the middle of packing James made a floo call. So the day before Roses first birthday they moved to the cottage Albus was providing. Albus arrived hust as anther man did Albus knocked on the door wondering who the young man was.

James opened the door didnt even acknowledge the againg headnmaster just hugged the young man. He stepped back " sorry Albus i havnt seen my brother since out parents furneral. Albus this is my younger brother Harry Potter. Harry this is Albus Dumbeldore my old headmaster."

Albus was a little shocked but they where invited in thats when he asked his question. " does he know the situation?"

" yes i explained it to him yesterday he wanted to come here and help us out. So if Lily ever has to go out she has her own bodyguard and we have extra set of hands here."

Albus nodded his head " that is a most excellent idea James."

So Peter was made the seceret keeper and the months passed Harry spent alot of time with Lily and Rose and got to know them really well. They even helped other in studies they where both weak in. He even helped set up the ritual she was preapring to save her child if any of them should die. somewheer along that time Lily gave birth to Iris and Viloet Potter twin girls.

at midnight just as the day turned to Halloween the family was up watching a late night movie the door was blasted down. " LIly me and Harry will hold off Voldmort take the kids and go."

They fought with Voldmort and Harry was taken out of the fight. when he came to he felt the anti- portkey wards go down. He heard screams from upstairs he rushed up there. His brother was in the room knocked out and he searched his mind and could tell he was brain dead tortured to that point.

He saw Voldmort standing over Roses crib now you die . Harry tackled him to the floor Voldmort quikly got up. " still alive i see i will have the child."

Harry stood his ground " you will not have Rose."

He could feel all Lily's ritual would need was a sacfrice of one of her blood line he was prepared to take the blow. Voldmort fired off the killing curse when Harry's brain enagaed at the last minute he would let his brothers soul move on. He summoned his body and it took the curse.

It blasted him back into Harry and he crashed to the floor. Voldmort moved quickly before could get up. Ran over to the crib aimed his wand and fired off the killing curse. Lily's ritiual worked and the curse rebounded on Volmort and as his body eploded core and all it blow the room apart.

Harry who was atnding crashed into the wall. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a shade of Voldmort leave the robes. He saw a piece break off and head for Rose's fresh cut on her head. He used a wind charm and blew it into a old rattle that Rose hated.

He passed out and he heard voices it was some wierd voice and the headmasters. " it looked like the family gave there life to save her."

Harry opened his eyes and saw the giant looking around " where are the twins and Lily then."

Albus who was so focused on Rose never noticed the missing bodies. " my wards detected a portkey leave here and the anti portkey wards go back up. The twins are probably in death eaters hands and Lily dead body was portkeyed out to be used as a inferi."

Harry was shocked he was coming to all the wrong answers. " James after Lily sacfriced her life to activate her Ritual and create blood wards got back in the fight with Harry. They both lost and he tried to kill Rose and it backfired. we will have to take the child to live with Lily's sister for the blood wards."

Harry groaned which caught the headmaster and the giants attention. This surprised the headmaster. " actually headmaster Lily portkeyed back to Potter manor with the twins she is very much alive."

Heamdaster was shocked and Harry briefly caught that the headmasters plans went up in smoke. " then who sacfriced there life to save her James is a fighter he wouldnt willingly die."

Harry had tears in eyes sighed " i was knocked out and he was tortured to the point of being brain dead."

They gasped that was horrible to do to someone there soul couldnt move on and it was illegal to kill them. " then how did he die?"

" i stood in front Rose and told him he wasnt getting Rose. He fired off the killing curse i knew Lily's ritual required someone to give up there life so i summoned James lifeless body and he took the blow and since he was brain dead gave up his life without a fight."

Headmaster was shocked but he understood " i understand you wanted to make sure your Brothers soul moved on." he nodded " ou will need to live with Rose for the blood wards."

Harry nodded his head " i am willing to do that i told James i would do that for him if he sacfriced his life."

Dumbeldore coin buzzed he pulled out a scroll " Longbottoms are in trouble Hagrid lets go."

Harry stopped them he picked up Rose " Hagrd James motorcycle is in the Garage take it to Potter manor." He turned to Albus " i will go with you i will be more help."

Headmaster nodded his head it would be better to take someone who could use magic. " i cant if you die the blood wards wont activate."

Harry shock his head " trust me you may nto need them Lily has been looking at wards and how to beef up Potter Manor and trust me with the goblins help they will be better then Hogwarts wards by the time she is done."

Headmaster trusted him they portkeyed out and into the Manor. The Longbottoms refused to go under a fidelious they trusted the wards. They moved on to torture Alice Harry conjured a knife and throw it and nailed Rudlophus in the neck killing him.

The other lestrange brother and Bellatrix turned on the two intruders. " lookie here we get the headmaster and some young puppy who is magic is low lets play."

Harry smirked and conjured a spell and it Rudlophus body " hi dummy he is alerady dead you cant hurt him."

Then she felt his magic core recharge and realized what he did and was shocked. " you still the power from him and used to recharge yours thats dark magic you are light wizard you shouldnt do that."

Headmaster who was fighting Lestrange brother number 2 was shocked and was listening for Harry's answers. " there is nolight or dark its all about how you use it."

The fight was on with Bellatrix Harry was losing and was just hoping to hold her off until the headmaster got the other guy. Harry stumbled over Frank's lifeless body and used to absorb a killing curse he was just like James he didnt feel guilty. Harry rolled out of the way of her next sepll and picked up Alices wand he was a little surprised it was a close match.

The fight turned when Harry was casting with twon wands this threw off Bellatrix. Harry purpesly missed her and hit Rabastan changing him into a lion. He doged her next spell as Rabastan charged at the headmaster. Harry casted a illusion charm and he stopped and charged now at Bellatrix who looked like the headmaster.

She was caught off guard and recieved a slash across the chest she went flying. She saw it charging again and fired off the killing curse and it fell over dead. Harry changed it back and she was pissed she was tricked. She was outnumbered and her only escape route was cut off.

She was going to fight her way out but for her efforts she was nailed with three difffernt spells and she fell over dead. Harry was almost ready to pass out Albus grabbed him " nice work Harry."

He recovered and the Aurors finally showed up and they gave there story to them. They where released the Headmaster went back to the school Harry took his portkey and landed at Potter Manor.

He walked in just as Hagrid was finishing telling her what happened she was crying. He walked over sat next to her and hugged her she turned and sobbed into his shoulders. He rubbed her back Hagrid got up and left. He then told her what happened at the Longbottoms and she cried harder into his shoulder.

Her cries turned into soft sobs " Harry you know this means you will have to live here full time in order to protect her."

Harry pushed away a little and whipped away her tears. " i will do anything to make sure you are all safe i made that promise to James and intened to keep it."


End file.
